Question: Convert $5\ \dfrac{4}{9}$ to an improper fraction.
${5}\ {\dfrac{4}{9}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${5} + {\dfrac{4}{9}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $9$ as the fractional part ${5} \times \dfrac{9}{9} = {\dfrac{45}{9}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{45}{9}} + {\dfrac{4}{9}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{45}{9}} + {\dfrac{4}{9}} = \dfrac{49}{9}$